The Fractured Key: Aqua's Story
by Greatwestern1522
Summary: Before Sora, Riku and Kairi, there was Aqua, Terra and Ventus. Everything will lead back to the beginning. Discontinued


Five years ago, Aqua had just turned 14 and was eating some cake when she heard the doors open and curious to see what was going on, she left the dining room and stared in shock as Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort carried an unconscious girl inside and she looked to be around 10 years old. Then, Eraqus noticed Aqua staring and shooed her away.

Several years passed and Aqua was now 19 years old. While she was sleeping, Aqua was awoken by the doors creaking open and she got out of bed to see what was going on. She carefully opened the door and noticed Ventus sneaking outside which was when she decided to follow after her.

After following Ventus for a while, Aqua laughed to herself when she lied down on the ground and slept for several hours. Feeling mischievous all of a sudden, Aqua silently walked over to Ventus and loomed over her just as she was waking up. This caused her to jolt upwards in surprise. Aqua laughed before standing upright and Ventus moved into a kneeling position. "Gimme a break Aqua," Ventus grumbled and she laughed again.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead," she said in an amused manner. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

"But- did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before… looking up at the stars…"

"But you've always lived here with us." Aqua told her.

"Yeah… I know," Ventus replied and smiled at her. Aqua and Ventus then sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Hey Aqua."

"Hm?" she inquired.

"You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Hmm… Well they say."

"That every star up there is another world," a voice said. Aqua and Ventus both looked over their shoulders to see a figure standing there.

"Terra."

"Yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own," Terra told them.

"The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

"What? I don't get it," Ventus said in confusion.

"In other words, they're just like you Ven."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out someday. I'm sure," Terra replied.

"I wanna know now!" Ventus demanded.

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid."

Aqua watched the whole scene with amusement until she couldn't hold it in anymore and laughed.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"I can't help it. You two would make the weirdest siblings." Ventus and Terra gave her weird looks before they started laughing as well. Then, Aqua remembered something and she got up.

"Oh yeah. Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow. I made us good luck charms." She tossed the orange charm to Terra. "Here!" she said and tossed the green charm to Ventus.

"I get one too?"

"Of course, one for each of us. I even made a white one for Master Eraqus," Aqua told them and grabbed a white charm from around her neck.

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit… And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it. Nothing can ever drive you apart," Aqua told them as she held out her right hand and looked at her blue charm. "You'll always find your way back to each other."

"Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells. But I did the best with what I had."

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl."

"Hey! What do you mean, sometimes?"

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?"

"Well, that remains to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?"

"An unbreakable connection," Aqua replied and raised her blue charm into the air.

"Well, tomorrow's the exam. Anyone wanna spar?"

"I can take you!" Ventus retorted confidently and summoned Wayward Wind.

"Don't count me out!" Aqua said and summoned Rainfell as Terra summoned Earthshaker. Ventus felt excitement swell up inside her at the thought of being able to fight both Aqua and Terra, even if they were leagues above her in terms of skill. After the three way spar began, Ventus noticed they were trying to go easy on her and she grew irritated.

"Quit going easy on me! Neither of you are going to win unless both of you stay on the offensive."

"Have it your way Ven." Aqua sent bolts of lightning at Ventus, but she was not expecting her to summon a barrier to deflect the attack. Secretly, Aqua had to admit that she was impressed with Ventus for her reaction time.

Aqua was briefly concerned when Ventus looked a little bit tired after their spar. But she relaxed as Ventus assured her that she was okay.

"Not bad Ven, you're improving" Aqua complimented and Ventus gave off an embarrassed smile while scratching her head sheepishly.

"Hey, we're gonna head back," Terra said and Ventus turned to look at him.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Together… Always," Aqua said to herself as she looked up at the stars. As she walked back to the castle with Terra and Ventus, Aqua sensed that this would be the last night she spent beneath the same stars with them.

Master Eraqus watched from the window as they headed back inside and smiled to himself when he noticed the white charm that Aqua had in her grasp before he retired to his chambers for the night.

In a tower that was worlds away from the Land of Departure, Mickey, Mortimer and Oswald stood before Yen Sid for several minutes and not a word was spoken. Yen Sid then opened his eyes to look at them and all three of his apprentices were intimidated by his piercing stare.

"Now that all three of you are present, I believe it is time. Mickey, Mortimer, and Oswald, prepare yourselves, for your Mark of Mastery begins now."

His three apprentices then bowed in respect. But Mortimer bowed stiffly whereas Mickey and Oswald were more relaxed about it.


End file.
